Joshua Gordon
by keeponwritin
Summary: Meet Joshua Gordon. Offspring of Elizabeth and David Gordon. He's just your average, everyday kinda teenage guy....sort of. On hiatuis.
1. New Year, New Girl

[A/N: Well, this story might sound a *liiiittle* familiar to you, if you've been around the block a few times. Yep, I posted this story under another account, but I don't remember why I did it. Anyway, that account was and it's still up there but from now on, I'll be updating it here. So if you haven't already read this, sit back, relax, enjoy. Recognize.]  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Joshua slumped down in his chair. The beginning of his second year at Hillridge was finally here. His first year there had been decent, but he was finally realizing that it would all be over soon. It was comforting to think of it as the end, but in reality, he still had a whole 'nother 3 years to go.  
  
It was an assembly. Principal Morris was talking to the 10th grade about guiding the freshmen through the transition from junior high to high school.  
  
Teddy: Yo, Josh.  
  
Josh did nothing.  
  
Teddy: Josh.  
  
Teddy nudged Josh in the rib cage with his bony elbows  
  
Teddy: Josh, I think you should wake up. Ms. Hughes is glaring at you.  
  
Josh woke with a startle to find that practically the whole row in front of him was staring at him. He laughed nervously until they all turned around again.  
  
Josh: Thanks, I uh, guess.  
  
Teddy: Dude, it's the first day of school. I don't want you getting in trouble already.  
  
They both turned their attention to Principal Morris once again.   
  
Josh Gordon and Teddy McCallister couldn't have been more different. Josh had short spiky brown hair; Teddy had long, shaggy blonde hair. Josh was barely 5'3"; Teddy was pretty tall, about 5'11". Josh had dark brown eyes; Teddy had light blue eyes. People had been laughing at them ever since they became friends in 4th grade, but they had hoped that people were over it by now. The only thing they both had in common was that they were good kids. Sure, there was the occasional burning-of-household-items, and Josh tended to do the unexpected, but nothing serious ever happened.  
  
The two boys stood outside their lockers, peering at their schedules.  
  
Josh: I can't believe you got Seaton for History. I got.Hughes?! Holy sh  
  
Teddy sarcastically gasped.  
  
Teddy: There are children in our presence!  
  
Josh: Like that's going to stop me.  
  
Teddy: Dude, don't worry. Seaton hates me. Remember last year when I accidentally lit the US map on fire?  
  
Josh: That was you?!  
  
Teddy: Sorry, it was knee-jerk reaction.  
  
Josh: Isn't that some form ofcommunism?  
  
Teddy turned his attention to Stewart, who was looking pissed and walking towards them.  
  
Teddy: Wassup, Stew-ART?  
  
Stewart: I can't believe you're still calling me that.  
  
Josh: What are we supposed to call you? Aimee?  
  
Teddy and Josh looked at each other and cracked up.  
  
Aimee Stewart was Josh's other best friend. She came to Hillridge from Pennsylvania in 6th grade. For a couple months, she sat by herself at lunch and refused to talk to anyone, but after a few threatening phone calls, she got the message that they wanted to talk to her. And the rest was history.  
  
She constantly was preaching about nonconformity, and how you shouldn't care what other people think about you. She obviously didn't, judging by her knotty light brown hair, and her baggy pants. _She can pull it off, though,_ Josh thought. _If she were ugly and she tried to do that, I wouldn't want to be seen with her. Haha, JUST kidding.  
  
_They had started calling her Stewart when a new girl came to their school in 7th grade. Of course, her name was Amy, and she was a cheerleader, and there was no way in God's name that you could ever confuse the two, but for convenience's sake, they called her Stewart. Most of the teachers would, too. Everyone would laugh whenever a teacher would call out her name as "Aimee", and she'd have to quickly correct them.  
  
Stewart: GOD, I am having such a bad day.  
  
Teddy: Yep, PMS will do that to you.  
  
Stewart: UGH! Why do guys always assume that just because we're angry, we're PMSing?!  
  
Teddy: Because you usually are.  
  
Stewart just gave him a dirty look.  
  
Stewart: Do you guys know if there are any new people this year?  
  
Josh: Oh, man, don't tell me you're recruiting for the drama club AGAIN.  
  
Stewart: Come on, guys, you HAVE to join this year. There's not going to BE a drama club this year if no one auditions.   
  
Teddy: I think it's much more entertaining to see you try to play 5 different parts than to see an actual play.  
  
Stewart: You're not helping, Teddy.  
  
Teddy: That's what I'm here for.  
  
Stewart: Auditions are on Sunday at 2:00, in the auditorium. Maybe if you're feeling generous, or something, you could come.  
  
Teddy: Fat chance.  
  
Stewart just stomped away as she had entered: pissed off.  
  
As soon as she left, Josh started talking again.  
  
Josh: I don't know, Teddy. It doesn't sound that bad.  
  
Teddy smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
Teddy: Dude, I don't know what you're talking about, but we were just talking about DRAMA club. DRA-MA. As in acting. Acting, and prancing around. Like a fruitcake.  
  
Josh: Yeah, but we couldmeet people, or something.  
  
The bell rang for 1st period.  
  
Teddy just rolled his eyes. They both walked in different directions, to their different classes.  
  
----------------------  
  
Josh sat in the back of the classroom, near the windows. He was taking notes like a good little boy. He felt like a nerd, but he needed to do good this year. Sophmore year, or so the story goes, is the hardest year in high school. And he was reasonably intelligent, so he thought he'd do okay.  
  
He sat next to this kid Max. Max was a strictly in-class sort of friend. He was a junior, actually, but he was pretty cool. From what he told Josh, the preps spent days during their freshman year working their little brains and trying to classify him, but they just couldn't handle the complexity. Josh asked him what he considered himself, and he'd never answer. Josh liked to call him a punk goth surfer/skater, which makes no freaking sense, but it was the best he could come up with.  
  
Not even 10 minutes after the bell rang, some unknown girl walked into the room. She looked as though she belonged there, even though no one in the room had a clue who she was.  
  
Ms. Hughes peered over her glasses.  
  
Ms. Hughes: And you are?  
  
Girl: I'm Cyrus. Cyrus Young.  
  
Ms. Hughes: Oh, the new student. You can gosit somewhere.  
  
Cyrus: Um. Thanks.  
  
Cyrus sat down in front of Max.  
  
_Wow. She iswow,_ Josh thought.  
  
  
For the rest of the period, all Josh could do was stare at her Rapunzel-like blonde hair, and drool.  
  
It really sucked for Josh that he had to go to 2nd period then. He wanted so badly to talk to her. He hoped and hoped and hoped that she would be in his 2nd period class, but she wasn't. Damn.  
  
But as she passed him on her way to her next class, she said something to him.  
  
Cyrus: Hey sexy.  
  
  
Cyrus giggled, and walked away.  
  
But then when lunch finally rolled around, Josh had almost forgotten about beautiful Cyrus. He was sitting with Teddy and Stewart, as usual, and he had other things on his mind, until Teddy started talking.  
  
Teddy: Dude, there's this really hot new girl in my Chemistry class. I think she wants me.  
  
Stewart rolled her eyes.  
  
Stewart: I need some girl friends.  
  
Josh: Cool, man. There's this new girl in my History class, and she is likebeyond sexy. She is definitely hot for me. What's your girl's name?  
  
Teddy: Uhh. Lemme thinkit was something weirdsomething likeCyrus?   
  
-----------------------------  
  
[A/N: Gasperooni! Could Teddy like the same girl as Josh? How will they survive? And will Stewart ever find some female friends? Find out....next, on Joshua Gordon.]


	2. Decisions

Josh just sat there with mouth hanging open. Stewart pushed his jaw back up. He gave her a look.  
  
Stewart: Sorry. That's a pet peeve of mine.  
  
For once, Josh thought he had found a girl that he thought he could hook up with, and now his best friend likes her. _Why couldn't I just have girl friends, like my dad used to? (Or so he tells me.)  
  
_Teddy: No, wait, sorry. That girl's name was Cyrah.  
  
Josh had never felt that much relief washed over his body. But there was still the slight chance that Teddy was having a memory lapse.  
  
Josh: Do you know her last name?  
  
Josh looked hopeful.  
  
Teddy: Uhh. Yeah. It was uh.Young.  
  
Josh's disappointed face returned.  
  
Teddy continued.  
  
Teddy: Yeah, she was telling the class all about herself. She's got this twin named Cyrus. They just came here from Canada. They lived in Regina. Regina.  
  
Teddy paused to laugh at the word "Regina".  
  
Teddy: Yeah, they lived on a potato farm.  
  
Josh: Damn, you like her twin?  
  
Teddy: No, I like her.  
  
Josh: No, I meantI mean  
  
Teddy: Yeah?  
  
Josh: The hot girl in History class.  
  
Teddy waited for a point to his blabber.  
  
Josh: That was Cyrus.  
  
Teddy: Ohh, wicked! We could go on a double date, or something!  
  
Josh stared at his friend.  
  
Josh: Teddy, I think double dating ended in 8th grade.  
  
Stewart decided to butt into the conversation, with half a jelly sandwich (yes, just jelly) in her mouth.  
  
Stewart: I thinfk tat Tehhy still ithn't a-owed to go ohn tingle dayteh.  
  
Josh: Translation?  
  
Stewart finished her sandwich off.  
  
Stewart: I think that Teddy still isn't allowed to go on single dates.  
  
She smirked. Teddy turned red.  
  
Teddy: I can, too. I just, you know, choose not to. So.screw off.  
  
Stewart: Sometimes I wonder why I still hang out with you two.  
  
Josh started talking to himself.  
  
Josh: She called mesexy.  
  
He obviously didn't realize he had said that out loud.  
  
Stewart: She called you "sexy"?!  
  
Teddy: She's a keeper, buddy.  
  
Stewart: Are you kidding me? She sounds like a whore.  
  
Teddy: You're just jealous.  
  
Stewart: Of what? Her whore-ish abilities?  
  
Teddy: He can't help it if the babes want him!  
  
She shook her head.  
  
Stewart: I hate guys.  
  
Teddy turned his attention back to Josh.  
  
Teddy: All I know is that we gotta get you with her.  
  
Josh woke up.  
  
Josh: What?  
  
Teddy: Dude, girls don't just call you "sexy" for the hell of it.  
  
Stewart: How would you know?  
  
Teddy: I know ignorance is bliss for you, but I, myself, enjoy studying the opposite sex.  
  
Stewart: Oh, really? Then tell me, Teddy, what are girls like?  
  
Teddy: Well, you know, they're uh.they're hot.  
  
Stewart: You're so insightful.  
  
At that exact second, Josh's "babe" Cyrus happened to walk by.  
  
Cyrus: Hiya, Joshy, baby.  
  
She turned to Teddy.  
  
Cyrus: I think my sister is over by the steps.  
  
Without even thinking about how she knew, Teddy walked quickly over to Cyrah at another table.  
  
Cyrus sat down and started rubbing Josh's thigh. He looked scared stiff.  
  
Josh: S-so, youyou're from Ca--Canada?  
  
Cyrus whispered into his ear with her soft, breathy, Marilyn Monroe voice.  
  
Cyrus: I want you, Joshy.  
  
Josh froze. But something told him to wake up. Stewart cleared her throat. She had been sitting there through all of it.  
  
Josh: Uh, Stewart, do youmind?  
  
She pretended to be oblivious.  
  
Stewart: Oh, no, go ahead, have fun.   
  
Josh: So, Cywhere were we?  
  
Cyrus then giggled at the statement. Stewart rolled her eyes. When Josh looked back at Cyrus, she was staring at Stewart, scowling.  
  
Cyrus: Joshy, can I talk to youalone?  
  
Stewart pretended not to be listening, but he knew she was.  
  
Josh: Y-yeah. Sure.  
  
They walked to a spot under the steps, where no one could see them.  
  
Cyrus: I don't like that girl.  
  
Josh: What?  
  
Cyrus: That girl at the table.  
  
Josh: Oh, Stewart? I know she can be sort of---  
  
Cyrus: I want her out.  
  
Josh: Out of what?  
  
Cyrus: Ouryou knowcircle.  
  
Josh: Cyrus, we don't have a circle.  
  
Cyrus: Whatever. Just pick. Me or her?  
  
---------------------  
  
Josh hopped off the bus and onto the sidewalk. He walked up his pathway to the big, chestnut doors in front of him. He reached into his pockets, but he had no key. He rang the doorbell a few dozen times.  
  
Finally, his dad opened the door.  
  
Gordo: You're so lucky I'm home right now.  
  
And Josh was grateful that he was. If his mom had answered the door, she would've freaked out. But he shouldn't be complaining, he had fairly cool parents. Teddy's parents were also pretty decent. Stewart just lived with her dad, and from what he knew, he could be pretty mean sometimes. He cancelled her 13th birthday party last minute because she got a B- on a spelling quiz. She was having a bowling party, and she was inviting half the grade. She even said she was going to invite this guy she liked, but she never told him who it was. And the teacher ended up not even counting that quiz into their grade.  
  
Gordo: Josh? You awake?  
  
Josh: Sorry, dad. Where's mom?  
  
Gordo: She's picking up Alex and Matt.  
  
Josh wasn't sure why he asked. He didn't care that much.   
  
He hoped he had made the right decision. _I mean, things will be okay, right? I hope she doesn't hate me. Please, God, don't let her hate me. I mean, I just met this girl, andI don't want things toI don't know what I'm saying. I'm a moron, I'm a moron, I'm a moron. I hate myself. I should go die.  
  
_When Josh returned from La La Land, his dad was staring at him.  
  
Josh: Uh, dad. What are you doing?\  
  
Gordo: Something's troubling you.  
  
Josh: You sound like a shrink.  
  
Gordo laughed to himself.  
  
Gordo: Did something go bad today? Did you get a mean teacher, or did a teacher embarrass you? Anything?  
  
Josh: No, dad, I'm fine.  
  
Gordo: You sound like me.  
  
Josh: Huh?  
  
Gordo: I'd always say that when I was younger. About your age. But I wasn't fine. Honestly, Josh, what happened?  
  
Josh was getting frustrated.  
  
Josh: I just, you know, met this new girl, and things got screwed up, but I'm over it now, so don't worry. I gotta go do my homework. Let me know when dinner's ready.  
  
Josh ran upstairs with his schoolbag on his back. He flopped onto his bed, and went under the covers.  
  
_God, I hope I made the right decision.  
  
_[A/N: Oh no! Did Josh make the right decision? What exactly was his decision? And why in the name of Aloysius did Gordo laugh when Josh said he sounded like a shrink? *LoL* Find out next chapter, on Joshua Gordon.]


	3. The Writing's On The Wall

Josh sprawled out across his bed. It had been a long first day. He never remembered things ever being this complicated. He lifted himself up and walked over to his desk. He opened the drawer and pulled out a black journal.  
  
His dad had given it to him the day before the first day of junior high. He wrote it in, occasionally, but usually at when he was feeling weird. Good weird or bad weird, either way. This book contained so much. His first fight with Teddy, his first funeral, his first kiss. So many firsts. Josh flipped to the page with a paperclip on the top of it, and began to write.  
  
"_It's weird how many 'firsts' we experience in our lives. You think of 'firsts' as being things you do as a babyyour first time walking without your parents, your first word. But the reality is, you could be 105 and still be experiencing a first. Sometimes firsts are onlys, but think of all the people who will never experience it. And how variable they can be. Sure, a first can be the product of hard work, but what about coincidence? Luck? Fate? People rule them out, but why? Because they're not plain and simple logic. Some things can't be explained, and that's the way they're supposed to be. All of this is going to be babble to me in a couple of months. Journal, I'm at a breaking point. But I can't tell what it'll be. For better? For worse? Or will I be the same when I come out of it? You can never really be sure."  
  
_Josh slipped back into bed, and soon fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
In the morning, when most of the kids were about to go to 1st period, the PA system came on.  
  
Over the PA: Students, please report to the auditorium as soon as possible.  
  
_Huh? It's not like Principal Morris to have impromptu assemblies.   
_  
On his way there, Josh ran into Teddy.  
  
Teddy: Hey, Josh. What do you think this is about?  
  
Josh: I have no clue. But it's probably pretty pointless for us to go. Because we didn't do anything and we're not doing anything they want us to do.  
  
Teddy: I hear you, dude. But what if someone pulled a wicked prank, and we missed hearing about it?   
  
Josh: That'd suck.   
  
They both headed into the auditorium. Surprisingly, they were almost the last people in there. The last seats, unfortunately, were in the first row. After a couple boring minutes, Principal Morris took his place at the podium, obviously pissed at something. Or someone. Everyone saw this, and shut up.  
  
Principal Morris: Good morning, BOYS and GIRLS.  
  
Josh leaned over closer to Teddy, and whispered.  
  
Josh: Somebody's gonna die today.  
  
Principal Morris: I am very sorry to inform you that an intolerable act was committed yesterday, between the hours of 7 AM and 4 PM. SOMEBODY spray-painted an inappropriate message on the wall of the boy's bathroom.  
  
Josh leaned over towards his friend again.  
  
Josh: This guy's not one for beating around the bush, eh?  
  
Teddy whispered back.  
  
Teddy: Dude, if you haven't noticed already, we're in the front row. He can probably hear you.  
  
Josh looked up at the principal, who, indeed, was staring at him. But it wasn't just because he was talking. Mr. Morris continued to glare at Josh while he spoke to the whole school.  
  
Principal Morris: Although the culprit has not been caught yet, we have our suspects. I have called you all hear to let you know that acts like this will NOT be tolerated. Any destruction of property of this school will result in suspension. At this time, I would like to see Cyrus Young. The rest of you may return to your 1st period classes.  
  
The room returned to its regular loud volume. The two boys walked towards the hallway.  
  
Josh: Poor sucker. In trouble already.  
  
Teddy: I wonder what she wrote.  
  
Josh: What? Oh. Oh, yeah. They're never gonna tell us, though.   
  
Teddy: Uh, dude? We could always go look ourselves.  
  
Josh: They'll have people taking fingerprints and police tape around it by then.  
  
Teddy: True.  
  
Josh: See you at lunch.  
  
Teddy: Later.  
  
Josh opened the door to the classroom and took his seat. _Another boring day of history. Why do we need to learn about history, anyway? What is the significance of history? Why can't we concentrate on now? The education system is a skewed one._   
  
Something hit him on the shoulder. It was Max.  
  
Max: They're calling you.  
  
In his mess of a mind, Josh thought he was talking about Mr. Spaller. He spoke loudly.  
  
Josh: Yes?  
  
People giggled.   
  
Max: No, the principal. The principal called you to his office.  
  
Josh turned red.  
  
Josh: Oh. Okay.  
  
He stood up, uncomfortable. He hadn't even thought about why the principal wanted to see him. But then it hit him. The writing on the wall.  
  
_I had NOTHING to do with that. Nothing. What do they want with me?  
_  
As he walked down the empty hallway, the principal's office door opened and closed quietly. Who else could it be, but Cyrus.   
  
Josh: Hey, Cyrus.  
  
Cyrus just sneered at him Josh couldn't understand why.  
  
He opened the door to find the principal sitting at his cluttered desk, eating a jelly doughnut. Obviously not able to speak, he motioned his hand towards the seat.  
  
Josh: Does this have anything to do with the spray paint in the boy's bathroom? Because I swear to God, I did nothing  
  
Principal Morris swallowed the remnants of the jelly mess. He had a little dribbled on his chin.  
  
Josh: Uh, sir, you uh, have a little  
  
But the old man just ignored him.  
  
Principal Morris: It seems to me, Joshua, that you were not listening while I was giving my speech in the auditorium. So I will repeat what I said there. Destruction of the school's property is strictly forbidden.   
  
Josh: But I swear I didn  
  
Principal Morris: Please do not interrupt me. I find it very kind of you to express your feelings for Miss Young, seeing as how she is new and probably very uneasy about her new living situation, I am going to have to ask that you save your artistic expression for the art room.  
  
Josh sat, dumbfounded. _I don't care who did this. Whoever they are, I'm going to kill them. They will be dead by the end of the day._  
  
Principal Morris: BUT--  
  
Josh sighed. _There's a "but"._  
  
Principal Morris: Because I'm sure you were not AWARE of the rules, I'm giving you a break. This time, though. Next time it happens, you will have no such luck.  
  
Josh still felt like arguing, but he resisted the urge.  
  
Josh: Thank you, Mr. Morris.  
  
Principal Morris: You are welcome.  
  
The jelly still lay there on the man's enormous chin.  
  
  
Josh: Uh, sir, you still have a little  
  
Principal Morris: You may LEAVE now, Joshua. I am a VERY busy man. I'm sure it can wait.  
  
Josh gave up.  
  
Josh: Yeah, it can.  
  
As Josh walked back towards his classroom, he was burning up with anger, that he might explode at any second.  
  
_I'm going to kill them._   
  
------------------------------------  
  
[A/N: Eep! Who really wrote the message on the wall? Will Josh really kill the person? And will Principal Morris ever realize he's got a big glob of jelly on his chin? Find out next chapter, on Joshua Gordon.]


	4. Mutual Premonitions

For the rest of the day, the only thing on Josh's mind was the writing on the wall. It pissed him off so much to think that someone had conned him. Someone hated him enough to do this. What was even worse was that he hadn't a clue who it was. There were only a few logical explanations. But who said it had to be logical? Maybe it was just some punk.  
  
_Wait, Principal Morris never said what it said. Did it say "JG loves CY"? Or just, "I love Cyrus"? Probably the former, but there's still hope.  
  
_But as the day went on, the incident took up a smaller and smaller fraction of his mind. Then, lunchtime rolled around.  
  
Josh slammed down his tray against the plastic picnic table.  
  
Josh: I hate everyone.  
  
Teddy: Ooh, harsh.  
  
Josh: Shut up.  
  
Teddy: Hey, I just think it's kinda stupid to hate everyone when only one person actually did this.  
  
Josh: You don't know that.  
  
Teddy: That's a good point.  
  
Josh: Where's Stewart?  
  
Teddy: Uh, dude, do you really have to ask?  
  
Josh: Oh. Oh yeah.  
  
Josh kicked himself mentally.  
  
Josh: So what do you think?  
  
Teddy: About?  
  
Josh: Thisstuff.  
  
Teddy: You mean the bathroom wall thing?  
  
  
Josh: Uh, yeah, that's what we're talking about here, buddy.  
  
Teddy just ignored that last comment.  
  
Teddy: I give them 10 points for execution. Not even the janitor knows who it is.  
  
Josh: I'm sure someone knows.  
  
Teddy: Well, the person who did it probably knows.  
  
Josh: Oh, ya think?  
  
Teddy: Maybe not. Maybe they were drunk. Or hallucinating. Or sleepwalking.  
  
Josh: Or maybe the Mafia came to their doorstep two nights ago, threatening to kill if they didn't.  
  
Teddy: That sounds plausible.  
  
Josh: Okay, honestly nowwho do you think did it?  
  
Teddy: Honestly?  
  
Josh: No. I want you to tell me a lie.  
  
Teddy: In that case, I have no clue.  
  
Josh: And honestly?  
  
Teddy: Stewart.  
  
Josh: STEWART?!  
  
Teddy: Dude, we weren't very cool to her yesterday.  
  
Josh: When are we cool to her?  
  
Teddy: That doesn't help things.  
  
Josh: But that doesn't give her the right to get me in trouble for something I didn't do. Just because she's pissed. For a stupid reason, I might add.  
  
Teddy: You think that's a stupid reason?  
  
Josh: It's a very stupid reason.  
  
Teddy: Well, I still say it could be her. No one knows what goes on in that mind of hers.  
  
Josh was beginning to believe it.  
  
Josh: It's always the innocent ones you gotta watch out for.  
  
Teddy: True that.  
  
Josh: Do you have to say "true that"? It'sbothersome.  
  
Teddy: Man, you're so out of it.  
  
Josh: I know.  
  
At that, they threw out of the remnants of their lunch, and headed back inside for 5th period.  
  
  
  
  
  
_Thursday afternoons, _Josh thought. _Could Thursdays suck anymore than they already do? The weekend is so close, yet so far. You're already in the mood for partying, but you still have to do your homework by the next day. I despise Thursdays._  
  
Lizzie: Joshua, eat your peas.  
  
Josh: Yeah, mom, I know.  
  
Alex: Mmm, peas!!!!  
  
Alex was Josh's little sister. She was only 5, and already was showing signs of insanity.  
  
Josh: You just like peas because mom says you should like peas.  
  
Gordo: At least she listens.  
  
Matty: Hey, what about me?  
  
Matty was Josh's little brother. He was 12 now, and becoming more of a brat. They usually called him Matty, so they wouldn't confuse him with Josh's uncle Matt. But Matty had a girlfriend, and that was more than Josh could say.  
  
Josh: You think you listen?  
  
Josh started cracking up.  
  
Matty: Dad, tell him to shut up.  
  
Gordo: Both of you please be quiet.  
  
Alex: Mommy, can I have more peas?  
  
Lizzie: Sure, honey.  
  
Lizzie dished out more peas to her favorite little daughter.  
  
Josh leaned over and whispered to Alex.  
  
Josh; Hey, do you want my peas?  
  
Alex: Sure!!!  
  
Josh: Okay, well let's wait until mommy and daddy leave the room, okay?  
  
Alex: Why??  
  
Josh: Because uhotherwise the boogyman will come and eat you!  
  
Alex squealed and yelled to her parents.  
  
Alex: Mommy, daddy, I don't want the boogeyman to eat me!!  
  
Gordo looked sternly at his oldest son.  
  
Gordo: Bribing your little sister again. How low can you get, Joshua?  
  
Josh: It's in the genes, dad.  
  
Lizzie: That's it, Joshua, go to your room.  
  
Matty: Ooh, Joshy's in troubbble!  
  
Lizzie: Matty, I'm not going to tell you again.  
  
Josh got one good look at his family, sitting at the table pathetically, trying to look normal, before he stomped up the steps.  
  
  
  
_Riiiing.  
  
Riiiing.  
  
Riiiing.  
  
_Finally, someone picked up.  
  
Stewart: Hello?  
  
Josh: Hey, Stewart.  
  
Stewart: Oh. It's you.  
  
Josh: Don't get too excited now.  
  
Stewart: Believe me, I won't.  
  
Josh hadn't told Stewart about the decision he had made yesterday. How he chose her over Cyrus. It was too weird of the thing to tell someone. And he didn't want her getting the wrong ideas  
  
Stewart: Uh, Josh?  
  
Josh: Yeah?  
  
Stewart: Was there a point to you calling me? Or do you just like to waste my time?  
  
_If she knew what I sacrificed to keep her as a friend  
  
_Josh: Okay, real quick. What do you think about this wholewriting on the bathroom wall incident?  
  
Stewart: I don't know. It wasimmature. Why do you care so much?  
  
Josh: Oh yeah. You don't know.  
  
Stewart: Know what?  
  
Josh: What the wall said.  
  
Stewart: Could you be any more vague?  
  
Josh: The wall said, "JG loves CY".  
  
Stewart: And I care becau---oh. JG. I get it.  
  
Josh: It took her 5 years, but Stewart finally realizes my initials.  
  
Stewart: CY is?  
  
Josh: Cyrus.  
  
Stewart: Am I supposed to know who Cyrus is?  
  
Josh: The girl I was talking to at lunch yesterday?  
  
Stewart: Ohh, the whor---er, that girl.  
  
Josh: What ever happened to not judging people?  
  
Stewart: That philosophy is lost on people like her.  
  
Josh: Good to know. So uh. Who do you think did it?  
  
Stewart: Did what?  
  
Josh: Wrote that stuff on the wall.  
  
Stewart: Honestly?  
  
Josh: No, I want you to tell me a lie.  
  
Stewart: Well, in that case  
  
Josh: I was KIDDING.  
  
Stewart: I know, I know. Well, I sort of think it wasTeddy.  
  
Josh: TEDDY?!  
  
Stewart: Yeah, you know, Teddy, that kid you're sort of friends with  
  
Josh: Why would it be Teddy?  
  
Stewart: I know you're too oblivious to notice things like this, but I saw him looking at Cyrus. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was a little jealous.  
  
Josh: Oh, come on. He's a guy. What kind of normal teenage guy wouldn't give Cyrus a once-over?  
  
Stewart: Why do I bother?  
  
Josh: Fine, fine. Maybe I'll consider him a suspect, or something.  
  
Stewart: Good, good.  
  
Josh: But you know, Teddy thinks that maybe y---  
  
Stewart: Ack, dinner's waiting. See you tomorrow.  
  
And she hung up.  
  
  
  
_History. History repeats itself, so why not wait until it does, and then learn about it? History, real history, non-repetitive history, is the most boring thing you'll ever learn about it.  
_  
Josh's thoughts were beginning to not make any sense.  
  
When he awoke from his dream world, a piece of paper was on his desk. He looked over at Max, who nodded at him to open it.  
  
He unfolded it, slowly and gently, so the teacher wouldn't hear.  
  
When he was finished, he read the note:  
  
_Josh:  
  
I know who wrote that stuff on the bathroom wall, but I can't tell you here, or now. I'll tell you later today, ok? Don't respond to this note. I don't want anyone to find it. Destroy it. Soon. Thanks.  
  
-Max  
  
_Max knows? Thank God. _It's judgement day, _Josh thought.  
  
  
  
A couple hours later, Josh walked outside to lunch to find his two best friends, screaming at each other.  
  
Teddy: If you weren't a girl, I would smack you across the face right now!  
  
  
Stewart: Oh, try me!  
  
  
Teddy: Why would you think it was me?  
  
Stewart: Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you're annoying, little brat!  
  
Teddy: Well at least I don't spend my days pissing and moaning about nothing!  
  
  
Stewart: Oh, screw you!  
  
Teddy: I hope you fall into a bottomless pit and die!  
  
Stewart: Well I hope you fall down Mount Everest and die!  
  
Teddy: Well.I just hope you die!  
  
Teddy and Stewart stomped off in different directions.  
  
Kid: Haha. That was awesome.  
  
Josh decided that this kid might know something.  
  
Josh: What just happened?  
  
  
Kid: I think they both blamed each other for that writing on the bathroom wallyou know, that thing at the assembly yesterday? And then they just started screaming, and uh, you know the rest.  
  
_This is my fault.  
_  
  
  
It was last period. Algebra II. _Algebra, _Josh thought, _another useless subject.  
  
_Again, Josh was sitting next to Max. _Thank God for Max.  
  
_But again, waking up from his thoughts, there was another piece of paper on his desk. He opened it, more quickly this time around.  
  
_Josh:  
  
Hey, I don't think I would've seen you after school, so I'll tell you now. I saw the person do it with my own eyes, but I think they'd murder me if I told on them. It was that new girl. Cyrus Young.  
  
-Max  
  
_-------------------------------------  
  
[A/N: Uh oh! Just how mad are Stewart and Teddy? Why does Alex like peas so much? And when did Max get so smart? Find out next time, on Joshua Gordon.]


	5. Rock Bottom

Josh sat by himself on the bench outside this hellhole he liked to call high school. _It could be so much worse,_ he'd like to think. But could it really? _Yeah, I could have no friends. I could be a loser, made fun of everyday, like....  
  
_He scanned through the people waiting for their buses around him. Mostly normal people. Neutral, they were. Like he was. Not popular, but not completely dorky. They made up about 90% of the entire school's population, but when you thought of high school, they weren't the first people you thought of.  
  
He looked to his right, to the bench across the pathway from him. There sat Robbie Fauber, practically the biggest loser in school. He wasn't your stereotypical nerd. In fact, he was actually pretty normal-looking. Okay, maybe he was a little pale, and he did have that big gap in the front of his teeth, but who didn't at one point or another? And his story wasn't like the rest's. He was actually semi-popular for a long time. From 4th grade to 7th grade. He played on the basketball team all of these years, and all the girls swooned over him. Even Stewart, believe it or not. Then, in 7th grade, as if things couldn't get better for the kid, an 8th grade girl Jessica asked him out. He was so ecstatic that he followed her around, and went wherever she went. Josh guessed he thought that's what a boyfriend was supposed to do. In fact, that's what most boys at that age thought. But it finally hit him, that fateful night at the skating rink. She broke up with him, saying he needed to give her space. From then on, he lost all of his pride. He gave up on basketball, and people just stopped liking him.   
  
Josh found himself staring at Robbie. But Robbie, devoid of all self-esteem, could never confront Josh about it. He just pretended to not know that he was being surveyed.  
  
Most other days, he would ignore Robbie. He was just another face in the crowd, but something today was ousting him on, compelling him to just talk to the poor kid. Just to make small talk.   
  
Josh swallowed his pride, and marched over to the other bench across the pathway. Just getting there was somewhat of a challenge. To feel as though you have no control over a situation. _Could anything be worse ?_  
  
He stood in frontof Robbie, his hands stuffed in his pockets.  
  
Hey, Robbie! He spoke enthusiastically, not wanting to give the impression that he was going to say anything derogatory.  
  
Um, hi, Robbie said, his voice lacking any sort of emotion whatsoever.   
  
Hey, what's wrong? You don't sound too happy. _Thank you, Captain Obvious, _Josh thought, mentally kicking himself in the head.  
  
Why do people always think that? I'm perfectly happy, thanks anyway, he said, picking up his schoolbag. My ride is here. Bye. He stomped towards the white Honda parked in front of the school and shoved his things into the car, jumped in, and slammed the door.  
  
_Rejected by a reject. Yep, I've definitely hit rock bottom._  
  
But being snubbed by Robbie Fauber was the least of his concerns. He rummaged through his pockets until he felt a thin piece of paper. He pulled it out, and read it over.  
  
_That new girl. Cyrus Young._  
  
He couldn't believe he had ever even considered liking her. That backstabbing little...  
  
He stopped short. _Maybe I deserved this._  
  
_WHAT?_ Another part of his brain screamed. _No, that girl is a little brat, and she needs to learn a lesson.  
  
But come on, man, you sort of did ditch her.  
  
But she deserved it!  
  
No, she didn't.  
  
She wanted to tear you and Stewart apart. Now would a real friend do that?  
  
No, I guess not.  
  
_One side of your brain convincing the other side. Both sides being rational. This was just a little too weird for Josh.  
  
He sighed and walked back over to the bench on which his bag was laid. He picked it up and was about go inside when someone yelled after him.  
  
He didn't recognize their voice, but she was the only one he'd ever allow to say that name in public. Cyrus.  
  
He could've just continued on. He could've walked inside and things would stay the same and he'd be okay with it. But he just had to spin around and talk to her.  
  
he said, a little impatiently. Cyrus sighed and slowly, but quietly, approached him.  
  
I...I just wanted to say I'm sorry. And that I was just in Principal Morris' office, and I confessed to everything. I shouldn't have done it, and I'm really sorry. It just...  
  
Just what? Josh said, not really paying much attention the fact that she was apologizing.  
  
It just hurt when you chose Stewart over me. Because I thought you really liked me. And I thought, maybe...maybe for once, I had found someone who I could love, and...and would love me back. And at that, she broke down in tears, wiping away each tear that escaped her eyes.   
  
Josh stared at the sobbing girl for a few seconds. What should he do? Confess his undying love for her? That would just be lying. Spontaneously, he embraced her, holding her in his arms. Before, she was just this slutty brat. But here in his arms, she seemed so...young. And vulnerable. He never wanted to let her go.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
_Riiiing.  
  
Riiiing.  
  
_Josh groaned. _Not again._  
  
He picked up the phone.  
  
What do you want NOW, Stewart?  
  
Josh, can you please just be serious for ONE minute?  
  
What are you talking about? When was I ever not serious?  
  
God, Teddy must've really rubbed off on you.  
  
  
  
Why are you both so...difficult?  
  
If we're difficult, I don't even want to know what you are.  
  
You are so annoying!  
  
Stop calling me!  
  
I'm sorry for wanting to wanting to talk to my FRIEND. Do you not realize that you are the only friend I have left?  
  
Oh, I'm sorry, I guess my invitation to your pity party got lost in the mail.  
  
_A pause.  
  
_I hate you, Joshua Gordon.  
  
_Click._  
  
----------------------------------  
  
[A/N: Oh, bubby. What happened between Josh and Cyrus? Does Stewart really hate Josh? And why didn't Robbie ever get braces? Find out next time on Joshua Gordon.]


	6. Resolution Galore

osh slung his backpack over his shoulder and grabbed a piece of toast.  
  
Gotta go, Mom! he yelled across the house.  
  
Joshua! Wait! Lizzie said, chasing after him. When she reached him at the front door, she asked, Do you have any plans tonight?  
  
He knew he did, and smiled to himself. But when it came to telling his mother, it depended on what she was going to say.  
  
Um, I don't know yet, he lied.  
  
she started, I was thinking we could have a mother/son dinner. We could go wherever you want. Just the two of us.  
  
Josh weighed his choices. But there wasn't much a battle. He'd rather do anything than hang with his dorky mom.  
  
I don't know, Mom. I'm going to miss my bus. See you later.  
  
Goodbye, Joshua! she yelled out the door, to embarrass him. Of course, it worked. She saw him turn beet red.  
  
After she saw he was on his bus, she went back inside and laughed to herself, remembering her father/daughter night, back when she was in 7th grade.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Josh looked down the crowded school hallway to see her, standing there, fumbling with books in her locker.   
  
He snuck up behind her and grabbed her waist. She squealed.  
  
Joshy, you scared me! I thought you were some pervert, Cyrus giggled.  
  
Oh, what, like I'm not a pervert? he said, making her laugh even more.  
  
She put her hands around his neck. He was only a few inches taller than her, which worked to both their advantages. Leaning down a little, he kissed her lightly on the lips. She returned the kiss, blissfully.  
  
After their lips parted, Josh grinned.  
  
So we're still on for the date tonight, right? he questioned.  
  
Of course, she said, smiling. After another brief kiss, Cyrus looked up into his eyes. I love you, Joshy.  
  
He hesitated. But he knew it was true. Cyrus was the love of his life. She was perfect in every way.  
  
I love you, too, Cy.  
  
More sporadic kissing followed.  
  
What the two didn't know, though, was that Stewart was standing down the hall, watching their every move. She slammed her locker, disgusted with both of them...but mostly Josh.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Josh slammed his tray down onto the table, next to Teddy.  
  
Why does crap like this keep happening to me? Josh complained.  
  
Crap like.... Teddy inquired.  
  
Cyrus is in the nurse's office. She's sick. We were supposed to go on our first date tonight. But no, she's just got to be sick. Damnit, damnit, damnit.  
  
Wait, you were going to go on a date with her? Teddy said, almost sounding shocked.  
  
Yeah, what of it? Josh said, taking a bite of his sandwich.  
  
N-nothing, man.  
  
Alright. What's up with you and Cyrah? Teddy looked down for a second, then looked up with a goofy grin on his face. Oh man, what's that supposed to mean?  
  
You're smart, Josh. You figure it out.   
  
Okay, if it was something obvious, I probably could figure it out. But I really have no idea what you're talking about.  
  
Teddy said, knocking Josh on the head. We're going out.  
  
Oh great, just make me feel like more of a loser. Teddy gave him a look. I mean...yeah. Cool. Sounds great.   
  
Jealous, are we? Teddy laughed.  
  
You wish, man.  
  
A brief pause, before Teddy shattered the silence.  
  
So what's up with you and Stewart? She told me you were being a jerk.  
  
Josh started, but then his friend's words sunk in. Wait, she SPOKE to you?!  
  
Uh, yeah.  
  
Just yesterday, you wanted to strangle each other, and now, you're TALKING to her?  
  
Dude, me and Stewart...we is TIGHT! Teddy said, making Josh laugh at his wiggerocity. No, seriously, though, we're like brother and sister. We have our stupid little quarrels but we always make up.  
  
Yeah, well, I wish I had that luxury. _What am I saying? I don't care if that annoying little brat likes me or not. But still...she's my friend._ She hates me, Josh sighed.  
  
Awww, like the Puddle of Mudd song!  
  
Yeah, minus the falling in love part.  
  
And the cursing. Can't forget the cursing. Josh almost smiled.  
  
Where is Stewart, anyway?  
  
I think she went to the library. Josh contemplated trying to resolve things. _Would it be worth it, in the long run? _Why, you gonna go annoy her?  
  
Josh was about to say something, but he bit his tongue.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A voice said through the crack of the door.  
  
He paused his video games.  
  
Yeah, Mom?  
  
Since Josh couldn't go out on his date with Cyrus, he'd decided to do the next best thing: play video games. _Nothing's more enjoyable than beating up a prostitute,_ he thought, grateful for his dad, who had bought him Grand Theft Auto III for his 15th birthday.  
  
Are we still on for our mother/son dinner tonight? she said, smiling. _Gah, there's just no avoiding this woman!_  
  
I uh...uh...um...er...y-- Just then, the phone cut him off. I'll get it! he screamed, a little too enthustiastically, before picking up the phone in his room.  
  
  
  
Ugh, you again, the voice said. Josh could tell from the exasperated tone and annoyed attitude that this was Stewart.  
  
Okay, you know what? I'm just--- It was then that he noticed his mom was still standing in the doorway, glaring at him with a slight smirk on her face that said Yes, I AM still here, and yes, I AM listening to your conversation.  
  
Stewart sighed into the receiver.  
  
I'm sorry, Josh. I don't hate you, I was just...really pissed at Teddy.  
  
Yeah, fine, I get you.  
  
I'm serious, Joshua. _Joshua? Since when did she call me Joshua?_ Your forgiveness...means a lot to me.  
  
Fine, I do f--- He motioned for his mom to leave. She reluctantly agreed and walked away. I do forgive you. And as long as you're calling me Joshua, can I call you Aimee?  
  
  
  
What?! Who are you?!  
  
But you know, I'll have to kill you afterwards. Josh laughed.  
  
Anyway, I've got this mother/son dinner thing tonight, he said quietly, just in case his mother was listening outside his door, do you think you could come with me? Like, with your dad?  
  
My dad? Um... She paused. I guess. He's not doing anything else, anyway.  
  
Alright, meet us at Vincent's.  
  
The pizza place? Stewart said.  
  
What's wrong with that? he said, taking offense.  
  
Such fine dining, I see, she said sarcastically.  
  
Pft, shaddup.  
  
See you then, kiddo.  
  
Right on, bucko.  
  
Josh hung up the phone, got dressed, and flew down the steps. He quickly grabbed his mom's arm and pulled her out the door.  
  
Let's go!  
  
-----------------------  
  
[A/N: Aww. What's gonna happen at Vincent's? Why was Lizzie so intent on embarrassing her son? And when will Teddy realize that he is white? Find out next chapter on Joshua Gordon.]


	7. Havoc

Joshua, I don't like this. I'm not comfortable eating dinner with Mr. Stewart. I barely know that man, Lizzie sighed as she fidgeted around in her booth, across from her son.  
  
Mom, it's just dinner. It's not like I'm asking you to marry him, Josh replied. She looked horrified.  
  
I'm a married woman and I could never even think about loving a man other than your father.  
  
Even after 18 years? _How is that possible?!_  
  
His mother turned serious.  
  
Joshua, I learned the hard way that you need to learn to appreciate the ones right next to you. They'll be the ones that matter. Something about that statement struck a nerve with him, but he didn't understand exactly why.  
  
It was then that Stewart ran into the restaurant by herself, and quickly found Josh and his mom. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, My dad brought his girlfriend.  
  
Your dad has a GIRLFRIEND? he said, all too loudly. He could hear his mom sigh, obviously disappointed with the fact that this had turned from a personal dinner between mother and son to a public forum.  
  
I guess there's no point in whispering now. She sighed sadly. Yes, my dad has a girlfriend. And I'll tell you, she's a real bi--- She looked over at Josh's mom and smiled nervously. Witch. I meant witch.  
  
How long have they been going out?! Josh asked, still weirded out by the whole situation. _If my dad was a single, would he be dating? I shudder to think..._  
  
Well, my dad only told me about 3 weeks ago. They've been going out practically every night. She looked towards the door. Here they come! She sat down quickly.  
  
Her dad looked the same as usual: he looked young and fairly attractive, but unshaven and a little heftier than before. He carried behind him a woman, attached to his wrist, but with her blonde hair falling her face so that she was invisible to most of the people in the room.  
  
I'll introduce her, Stewart whispered to Josh and his mom.  
  
They approached the table.  
  
Hey, Aimee... Josh snickered. Stewart hit him in the back of the head. Why you gotta run off like that? The Stewarts were originally from Philadelphia, so they all had strong accents to begin with. The only difference was that Stewart's faded away eventually. We was---er, were worried. Josh was always tempted to ask him to say just for the amusement.  
  
Well, sorr-ee! Stewart said, sticking out her tongue.  
  
Anyway...'ello Josh. ello Lizzie.  
  
Hi, Mr. Stewart.  
  
  
  
Mr. Stewart's girlfriend still hadn't said a word, so Stewart took the pause as an oppurtunity for introduction.  
  
Mrs. Gordon, I'd like you to meet my father's girlfriend, Ms. Kate Craft, Stewart said, cheerily.  
  
The woman finally looked up.  
  
Lizzie McGuire?! she screeched.  
  
Kate Sanders?! Lizzie also screeched, equally astonished.  
  
They sat in silence with their mouths agape. _Okay, what's going on here? Didn't Stewart just say Kate CRAFT, not Kate SANDERS?_ _And why was she using my mom's maiden name?_ _She hasn't gone by that since her freshman year of college._  
  
This is just a guess here, Stewart said, as if she were reading Josh's mind, but do you guys know each other?  
  
I guess you could say that, Kate said bitterly.  
  
Oh, get over it, Kate! It's been almost 20 years since we graduated from high school. Josh had never seen his mom so angry at someone. Even at himself.  
  
  
  
Kate, why are you mad at me? It's not like I did anything to deserve this hate.  
  
Right, you didn't do anything! You're just a perfect little angel!  
  
I know I'm not perfect, but there is nothing that I did that could make you hate me. On the other hand, there's lots of reasons for me to hate you.  
  
Whatever, I don't want to hear them.  
  
Fine, I can't even name them all anyway. She paused. And what's up with your last name? You got what you wanted all along, now. Ethan Craft. Kate smiled evilly.  
  
I knew you'd be jealous. But no, we just got divorced. But I don't know what's worse: getting divorced from Ethan or getting married to Gordo. I wonder if he even knows that he's second-best. That he's just a patsy until you can finally win over Ethan'. He probably doesn't. He's probably in his own little fantasy world where you actually love him.  
  
That's not true. I love him, and he loves me, and you know it. And I don't even care about Ethan. I got over him in 10th grade, and you know it. You're just making up lies to make yourself feel better now. You've been avoiding the real world your whole life. You're going to have to face reality sooner or later. _Wow_, Josh thought. _Just...wow._  
  
Ugh, I can do whatever I want with my life, McGuire. She grabbed Chuck's hand. I can't stand this anymore. We're leaving.  
  
Mr. Stewart leaned over and whispered, I'm sorry it had to end like this. Then, he said aloud, Grab your coat, Aimee. We're leaving. Again, Josh couldn't help but laugh at , but she ignored it this time.  
  
I'm staying here, she said quietly. Her father would've protested, but it's not like he wanted to lug around his daughter on another one of his dates.  
  
Fine. Be home by midnight, he said as he and his girlfriend swiftly walked out the door.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight, Josh spoke up.  
  
Okay, mom, explain, he said, plainly.  
  
Stewart added.  
  
I don't want to talk about it. It's...personal, she said, dispiritedly.  
  
Okay, then just...tell me how you know her, he pleaded.  
  
I really don't want to talk about it, Joshua, she said through gritted teeth. In fact, I think I'm going to home now. You can stay here for a while, if you'd like.  
  
Thanks, mom.  
  
Thanks, Mrs. Gordon.  
  
She smiled and walked out the door.  
  
Stewart frowned.   
  
What was that all about? she said.  
  
I have no clue. It was hard to tell whether they were at once friends, or at once enemies, he responded.  
  
Maybe both, she said, unhappily.  
  
  
  
So what's been up with you lately?  
  
Oh, well, Cyrus and I are uh, I guess, officially going out. Tonight was supposed to be our first date.  
  
Her face looked sour.  
  
That's..cool. I guess.  
  
Do you hate her, or something? If you do...let me know. Because if you don't like her, I could...you know...break up with her, or something. _WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?! I don't care who hates Cyrus, I would never dump her for that reason. Please say you like her...._  
  
she brightened up a little bit. She inhaled. No. I um...think she's great. She's nice, and funny, and kinda cool, too.  
  
He knew she was lying. But why would she lie? Stewart always wanted her way. And now she had a chance to get it once again, but she refused. The question was: why?  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The two friends walked down the suburban sidewalks. It had suddenly gotten fairly cold. At least, as cold as it can get in September in California. Josh noticed Stewart's silent shivering.  
  
Do you want my coat? I don't want you to freeze to death. She smiled, but shook her head no.  
  
I don't want you to freeze to death either. But Josh threw the jacket over her shoulders anyway.  
  
Believe me, Stewart, I've got enough blubber to live in the Arctic in the winter. She laughed at his little joke, but it wasn't true. Yet still, he felt rude not giving her his coat, especially since he was the one walking her home.   
  
They walked for a few minutes in silence before reaching her house. It was a dainty little house, kind of messy on the outside, but inside, it was the most beautiful house in the neighborhood.   
  
They stood on the porch for over a minute, again in silence. Stewart was nodding her head and looking around, waiting for Josh to say . Someone had to take the initiative. Josh decided to.  
  
I guess I'll see you tomorrow? he sort of said, sort of asked.  
  
Most likely.  
  
Silence.  
  
You know, Josh, I....really like you. Josh froze in his spot. _Like? She...she likes me?! She can't like me! I have all this stuff with Cyrus and she's so beautiful! But Stewart? Maybe I could consider Stewart. She isn't horrible-looking. What am I saying? Oh my god, she likes me. Did she have to tell me now? Oh god, oh god, what should I say? Should I admit to it? What AM I SAYING? I don't have feelings for Stewart. Or do I? Oh god, oh god..._ More than Teddy, you know? You just understand me. _Wait, she likes Teddy, too? Whoa, whoa, this is so screwed up. I can't deal with this..._ You're my best friend, Josh. _What? Th....that kind of like? That kind of like.  
  
Oh.  
  
_  
-----------------------  
  
[A/N: So here's where I ended on my account. This story won't be put into regular rotation with the other 2...sorry, heh. I put it on this account because I'd really like to know what more people think of it. So please review. And here goes the famous part...  
  
GASP! Does Josh really like Stewart? Who the heck is Kate Sanders? And since when did all Philadelphians have accents? Find out next chapter...on Joshua Gordon.]  



	8. Author's Note

After about 30 seconds of thinking it over, I have finally come to the conclusion that I am discontinuing this fic.   
  
Now, you might think this is sort of sad, but I think the reason I have no will to carry on with it is because, well, I don't like writing all the LM characters are adults, but primarily, I am discontinuing it because I'm just not getting excited about writing it...I think I get excited about writing all of my other stories because I've seen them and they seem more real to me than Josh, Teddy, Stewart, Cyrus, and others. So, yep, there you go.  
  
I'm sorry if anyone truly liked this...though I doubt anyone did.  
  
Perhaps I will continue it, but if I do, it probably won't be for many, many months. Maybe years, LoL.  
  
Signing off (for this story),  
  
Aubrey aka keeponwritin


End file.
